totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To dla mnie najwyższy priorytet
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 4 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Uczestnicy przeżyli horror na żywo. Musieli wytrzymać jak najdłużej ciemnej piwnicy, gdziue straszyło. Byliśmy także świadkami miłosnej więzi międzuy Lilly, a Gregorem. Na ceremonii odpadła Jayne, która sama... tego chyba chciała. Ciężko ją zrozumieć. A teraz zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Total Drama: Necker Camp. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Tatiana z herbatą wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie czeka na nią Tamara, która miała do niej pewną sprawę. 'Tatiana: ' Hej Tamara. Chciałaś pogadać. 'Tamara: ' Tak. Od jakiego czasu jesteś detektywem? 'Tatiana: ' Od 6 lat, a co? 'Tamara: ' Tak się pytam. Czyli doświadczenie masz. To świetnie, bo takich ludzi mi potrzeba 'Tatiana: ' W czym ci mogę pomóc? Ktoś ci zagraża? 'Tamara: ' Musisz pomóc w pozbyciu się Darwina. Wiem, że to on jest tym całym złem. Pomożesz mi? 'Tatiana: ' Mam dobrą wiadomość, bo i ja uważam, że to on wszystkim tu trzęsie. Jestem z tobą. 'Tamara: ' Dziękuję ci. Pokój Chrisa Chris czyta gazetę. 'Chris: ' No no ciekawe. "Seryjny morderca znów na wolności". Ciekawe kto będzie jego kolejną ofiarą. Nagle do pokoju Chrisa wchodzi zamaskowany mężczyzna, który porywa Chrisa. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn W pokoju siedzą dalej Tatiana i Tamara, ale dołączyła do nich także Lucy, która została wtajemniczona w rozmowę, ale nie przychylała się do tego z entuzjazmem. 'Lucy: ' Naprawdę? Będziecie marnowały czas na szukanie dowodów przeciwko Darwinowi? Przyjechałyście wygrać to show, czy bawić się w detektywów. 'Tamara: ' Lucy, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne. 'Lucy: ' Jeśli Severin cię kocha, to cię nie oszuka. Taka prawda. 'Tatiana: ' Nie koniecznie. W moim fachu wszystko już widziałam. Niekiedy emocje są silniejsze od siebie samego. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') No, prawie wszystko ;) 'Lucy: ' Jak tak, to mogę wam pomóc, choć nigdy nie miałam głowy do zagadek detektywistycznych. 'Tatiana: ' Nie obraź się, ale to zadanie dla specjalisty. 'Lucy: ' Ok (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Naprawdę nie chciałam urazic Lucy, ale sama umiem udowodnić, że ten człowiek jest zły. Chyba tylko ten wielce pomylony detektyw z przeciwnej drużyny tego nie widzi. Do pokoju wbiega Elinor. 'Elinor: ' Laski słuchajcie, jest tragedia. 'Tamara: ' Co się stało? 'Elinor: ' Nie uwierzycie. Właśnie wracałam z Lilly z zakupów i napadł na nas jakiś koleś. 'Tatiana: ' Uhm, mów dalej (zaczyna notować) 'Elinor: ' Nie widziałam twarzy, miał kominiarkę. Mi udało się uciec. Niestety Lilly nie miała tyle szczęścia. Zakupy też zabrał. 'Tatiana: ' Gdzie to było? 'Elinor: ' Na zachód od domku Chrisa. 'Tatiana: ' Dobrze (zamyka notatnik) (PZ 'Tatiana: ') To dla mnie najwyższy priorytet znaleźć tego drania. Każdy kto szkodzi moim przyjaciołom bądź rodzinie, powinien solidnie beknąć ):< 'Lucy: ' Zakupy? To tutaj jest sklep? 'Elinor: ' No tak, tu za rogiem. Chatka, pokój chłopaków 'Thomas: ' Tak, tak Gregor. Wszyscy wiedzą co jest między tobą a Lilly. 'Gregor: ' Traktuję ją jak przyjaciółkę, to tyle. 'Stiles: ' Thomas, nie wtrącaj sie w nie swoje sprawy. 'Thomas: ' A czy pan detektyw od siedmiu boleści nie chciałby zarobić w dziób. Thomas i Stiles zaczęli na siebie warczeć, pomiędzy nimi stanął Gregor. 'Gregor: ' Panowie, panowie, chillout. Powinniśmy się wspierać jako koledzy. Zobaczycie, będzie cool 'Thomas: ' Po moim trupie. 'Stiles: ' Ja się z nim nigdy nie pogodzę. Pokój Chrisa Szef wszędzie szuka Chrisa. 'Szef: ' Chris, gdzie ty do jasnej cholery jesteś? To nie czas na opierdzielanie się. Szef zauważa rozbitą szklankę w pokoju Chrisa i gazetę na podłodze z otwartą stroną na seryjnym mordercu. 'Szef: ' O do grzyba :O Stołówka Uczestnicy przychodzą na śniadanie. 'Lucy: ' Ooo, uwielbiam tosty <3 'Stiles: ' No cóż, nie pogardzę. 'Gregor: ' Gdzie jest Lilly? 'Thomas: ' I Chris? 'Elinor: ' To ty o niczym nie wiesz? 'Gregor: ' Mam nadzieję, że nic się jej nie stało. (PZ 'Gregor: ') Do ku*** nędzy, to tak nie może być. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli Lilly stanie się krzywda (rozwala kamerę) 'Szef: ' Dzisiaj były tylko tosty, bo nie miałem czasu zrobić nic więcej. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie. Gregor wstaje 'Gregor: ' ALE CO Z LILLY DO JASNEJ CHOLERY? 'Elinor: ' Niestety, została porwana. 'Gregor: ' :O 'Szef: ' Niestety chyba wiem przez kogo. Łapcie Szef rzuca gazetę. 'Darwin: ' Nie ma już szans 'Thomas: ' No ja cię koleś zapierdolę. 'Elinor: ' Seryjny morderca? :O O nie 'Gregor: ' Trzeba działać, natychmiast. 'Tatiana: ' Gregor, spokojnie. Najważniejsze to zachować spokój 'Gregor: ' Nie. Muszę ją znaleźć. To dla mnie najwyższy priorytet. Gregor wyszedl. 'Elinor: ' Lucy, Tatiana, wiecie, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło? Musimy tam pójść. 'Tamara: ' Gdzie? 'Lucy: ' Nie podajemy tajemnicy naszym wrogom xDD 'Stiles: ' Ale tu chodzi do cholery o ludzkie życie. 'Elinor: ' Stiles ma niestety racje. Chodźcie za mną Miejsce "zbrodni" 'Tatiana: ' Elinor, to tu? 'Elinor: ' Tak, dokładnie tu 'Thomas: ' Myślę, że nie będzie trudno. Spójrzcie Na ziemi leży telefon należący do oprawcy. 'Tatiana: ' Dobra robota Thomas. No proszę, sprawdźmy ostatni wybierany numer. Tatiana dzwoni. 'Tatiana: ' Nikt nie odbiera. Ale to nic. Mam swoich znajomych informatyków, zaraz go namierzą U Gregora Gregor chodzi po wyspie i na własną rękę, chce znaleźć Lilly... I Chrisa. Lilly i Chrisa xD 'Gregor: ' LILLY, LILLY, gdzie jesteś? 'Gregor: ' LILLYYYY, ODEZWIJ SIĘ. Gregor idzie przed siebie, w pewnym momencie kopnął w drzewo i coś mówił, lecz wszystkie słowa musiały zostać wypikane. Gregor zawrócił (PZ 'Gregor: ') Fajnie by było spotkać Szefa, może on wie coś więcej na ten temat. U reszty 'Tatiana: ' Dobra, udało się. 'Stiles: ' Ooo, na pewno. 'Tatiana: ' Cicho. Ten koleś ma dom niedaleko stąd. Znam dokładny adres idziemy tam. 'Thomas: ' A czy nie powinniśmy wezwać posiłów? Koleś może być uzbrojony 'Darwin: ' Wymiękasz? 'Tatiana: ' Wiem co robię Thomas. Zaufaj mi. Lucy, Tamara i Stiles, wy tu zostancie na wypadek gdyby Gregor się pojawił 'Tamara: ' Dobrze. 'Darwin: ' Dlaczego my z wami musimy współpracować. Thomas, sami poszukamy. Jakaś laska nie będzie nami rządzić. 'Thomas: ' Sorry koleś, ale w tym wypadku nie ma czegoś takiego jak drużyny. Pójdziesz z nami, albo osobiście cię wyrzucę z programu. 'Darwin: ' Dobra, ale żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem. Piwnica seryjnego mordercy Lilly i Chris siedzą związani, a seryjny morderca celuje do nich z broni. 'Morderca: ' Może bym was i puścił, ale po tym co zrobiłeś McLean wpędziłeś się w kłopoty. 'Chris: ' Nie wiem o czym mówisz. 'Lilly: ' Wypuść mnie psycholu 'Morderca: ' Cisza!! Oddał strzał w stronę lampy która się potrzaskała. Lilly się przestraszyła 'Chris: ' Stary, oddam ci wszystko czego tylko chcesz. Mam wiele znajomości, kasę, prowadze program... 'Morderca: ' Tą zakichaną Totalną Porażkę? Błagam cię, kto to jeszcze w dzisiejszych czasach ogląda. Banda niedorozwojów, które walczą tylko o głupi milion dolarów. 'Chris: ' Możesz zostać moim wspólnikiem, oddam ci nawet mój samochód TYLKO PROSZĘ NIE ZABIJAJ MNIE. 'Morderca: ' Yyy, raczej nie, ale pomyślę. A co z tą laską. 'Chris: ' Z Lilly? A, rób co chcesz. 'Morderca: ' Dobra. 'Lilly: ' NIE CZEKAJ. Muszę porozmawiać z Gregorem Morderca oddał strzał w jej stronę. Pokój Chrisa Szef i Gregor rozmawiają o zaistniałej sytuacji. 'Szef: ' Słuchaj, ja znam tego gościa z gazety. 'Gregor: ' Kto to jest? 'Szef: ' Zanim Chris został prowadzącym show, zeznawał w jednej sprawie dotyczącej przewozu narkotyków. Ten koleś ze zdjęcia, to jeden z członków całej tej bandy. Ma na koncie wyrok za rozbój, zabójstwo i handel dragami. Ale wyszedł na wolność. Obawiam się, że będzie chciał się zemścić 'Greogr: ' Gdzie on mieszka? 'Szef: ' Adresu nie znam, jego domu znaczy, ale wynajmował kiedyś piwnicę. Możliwe, że tam są. 'Gregor: ' Jedziemy. Szef i Gregor wsiadają do samochodu Chrisa i jadą Dom seryjnego mordercy Uczestnicy dotarli do niego. Tatiana dzwoni do drzwi, które otwiera im pewien mężczyzna. 'Mężczyna: ' Witam, w czym moge pomóc. 'Tatiana: ' Gdzie jest Lilly? 'Mężyzna: ' Kto? 'Tatiana: ' Lilly i Chris. Porwałeś ich. 'Mężczyzna: ' Nie wiem o czym mówisz. 'Thomas: ' Eh, to nie tu. Pudlo Tatiana się chwilę zastanawiała. 'Tatiana: ' No tak. Ten koleś ze zdjęcia był przystojniejszy. Przepraszamy za najście. Już nas nie ma. 'Thomas: ' Musimy szukać dalej. Piwnica seryjnego mordercy Lilly leżała na podłodze i się nie ruszała, morderca dalej się targował z Chrisem. 'Chris: ' Mógłbyś mnie wypuścić? 'Morderca: ' Właściwie to nie. Daj mi kluczyki do samochodu. 'Chris: ' Zostały w domku. Morderca celuje pistoletem w stronę Chrisa. Nagle do jego piwnicy wchodzi jego żona. 'Żona seryjnego mordercy: ' Grzesiek!! Stary cymbał, a głupi. Mało ci w pudle było Uderza go torebką w głowę 'Grzesiek: ' Ała, ała, kochanie już nie będę. Wyprowadza go za ucho. 'Żona seryjnego mordercy: ' Wstyd przed ludźmi normalnie Wyprawadza go na zewnątrz. Nagle z piskiem opon podjeżdzają Szef i Gregor. Szef łapie oprawcę a Gregor biegnie do piwnicy. 'Gregor: ' Lilly, jesteś? 'Chris: ' Gregor, uwolniłbyś mnie? Gregor uwalnia Chris i podbiega do Lilly 'Gregor: ' Lilly? Proszę, odezwij się. 'Chris: ' Ona, chyba nie żyje. 'Gregor: ' O NIE (łzy mu się pojawiły w oczach) Nagle Lilly otwiera oczy. 'Lilly: ' Spokojnie Gregor, jestem cała i zdrowa Gregor i Lilly przytulili się do siebie. 'Gregor: ' Och, tak się cieszę kotku. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie <3 'Chris: ' Jakim cudem, przecież... 'Lilly: ' Spudłował. A ja udawałam martwą. Lilly i Gregor pocałowali się. Ognisko Tatiana, Thomas, Darwin i Elinor siedzą przy ognisku. 'Tatiana: ' Dałam ciała. 'Darwin: ' Niestety. 'Thomas: ' Wszyscy daliśmy. 'Tatiana: ' Ale ja dałam ciała jako detektyw. Jest mi strasznie przykro. 'Elinor: ' Nawet najlepszym się zdaża Z oddali ktoś trabi klaksonem. Okazuje się, że to Szef, który wiezie Gregora, Lilly i Chrisa w jego samochodzie. 'Tatiana: ' Ooo, są cali i zdrowi. 'Thomas: ' Widzisz, czyli jednak udało się. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Nie podlega wątpliwości, że to Gregor swoimi wyczynami zapewnił zwycięstwo Jasnym Gwiazdom. Mimo wszystko, że każdy tak dzielnie walczył, to jedno z was odpadnie. Darwin i Tamara. Jesteście bezpieczni. Stiles i Thomas. Oboje toczycie ze sobą wojnę, a to nie wróży nic dobrego w zespole. Nie chcieliście się pogodzić, nawet gdy Gregor (który o dziwo też jest na ceremonii) chciał zaproponować współpracę. Ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . Thomasa 'Stiles: ' Kurczę 'Chris: ' Śmigaj mi do portu wstydu. 'Stiles: ' Mogę coś powiedzieć. 'Chris: ' Jasne. 'Stiles: ' Powedz Tatianie, że pod łóżkiem kryje się cała prawda. 'Chris: ' Dobra, a teraz zmykaj. Na koniec informacja dla Gregora. Za to, że mnie uratowałeś, możesz mieć jedno życzenie. Pamiętaj, dobrze się zastanów 'Gregor: ' Dobrze. A więc, chciałbym mieć z Lilly jeden dzien wolny od wyzwan 'Chris: ' Załatwione. Zanotuję to. A wy moi mili trzymajcie się i do następnego razu w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp